


咖啡 Coffee

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 青春伤痕小说，纯爱系。同床异梦因爱生恨欲拒还迎，先爱上的就输了。意料之外其实算开了一个半车？（四舍五入三辆）甜……吧？欺负盖文。





	咖啡 Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> 还没玩到900线，游戏时疯狂避开盖文，导致的，含有大量胡言乱语的OOC PWP。这个盖文比起原作大概太过软弱、糊涂和随波逐流了。
> 
> 本想搞个纯肉，结果7000字只日了1000字，我是个假我了，(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

 

 

       盖文竟然在底特律警局收到了生日礼物。

       但这一定是整蛊。

 

       被资料、杂志、手机、车钥匙、巧克力包装纸、啤酒罐堆满的桌子中间，不知谁清出片空地，放下一个漂亮的黑盒子。透明视窗露出花色优雅的大号马克杯，外壳标注内含50份极致品质挂耳咖啡。

       “如何摆脱RK900。”

       用花体字写在粉色心形印着HappyBirthday花纹的卡片上，复古又浮夸。

 

       正好送证物袋过来的RK900视线被盖文挡住，没有看到桌上的胜景，疑惑于周边警探们不自然的目视前方，警惕地探出半个身体。

       “生日快乐，警官。”

       盖文的太阳穴突突地疼。

 

      

       “天杀的塑料废物你他妈给我滚出去！”盖文已经退到了衣柜门前，RK900还只是站在卧室门口整理他回来时随手乱丢的衣物袜子而已。

       “我必须提醒你，里德警官，我现在的行动基于你让我非法下载的家务软体，是现在敏感时期警局命令‘贴身保护’的自然优化运算结果。如果你想更改我的行为标准，必须向警局提交包含具体运行数据的报告。”他拿起昨天扔在浴室门口的内裤，“自然也将包括我目前的软体概况。”。

       我一个字都不信！

       可提交报告的部分其实是真的，盖文眼前发黑。他抓紧睡衣前襟泥鳅般绕过床边整理铺盖的RK900，逃进厨房，胡乱抓起桌上的纸包冲进杯里，指望咖啡因能给他一塌糊涂的大脑指条明路，暗暗期待仿生人会因此判定今晚不是合适的时机。

       果然有效，热度和香气令人镇定，醇厚的口感让人欲罢不能，只消几口，就让习惯于警察局自贩机仿佛泥浆的纸杯咖啡的盖文，清楚感受到了美味，几乎觉得这只是玩笑有点开过头的真正生日礼物了。连RK900都难得没有坚持继续“贴身保护”，浴室洗衣机被启动，他不由得长舒一口气，往咖啡里加了几勺糖，随手拨弄起桌上的包装。

 

       “如何摆脱RK900。” 这可太难了，羞辱，殴斗，不合作，负面报告，全都无法动摇警局和模控生命或耶利哥深入合作的决心，甚至把自己当做了汉克后的重点实验对象——不同方向的那种——RK900曾经认真说明过自己向名为康纳的RK800申请数据共享以加强合作效率的具体进度。

       哦不，该死的RK800……鬼知道他到底以“成功范例”为名跟RK900共享了什么数据……盖文眉头紧皱，太阳穴又疼起来了。

 

       “在21:00喝咖啡会严重影响当晚的睡眠，进而影响第二天工作效率，乃至身体健康。”令人发毛的声音响起，盖文大叫一声，把剩下的半杯咖啡全都撒在了身上。滚烫的褐色液体滑过上衣的长绒表面，经过手忙脚乱的拂拭，在很不妙的地方浸润进去，些许微凉后灼烧感猛烈击中里德警官，他闷哼一声弯下腰去。RK900大踏步冲过来张手抓住他的手臂以防摔倒，两三下就扒掉了沾满滚烫咖啡的裤子。

       被扛进浴室时，盖文觉得自己像个十六岁处子一样想哭。

       温暖的热水冲净了他身上甜腻腻的饮料，内裤和睡衣一同经过适当处理在洗衣机里旋转，干爽的浴巾正等待着擦干水珠——被仿生人拿着。

 

       “艹，你这个婊子养的蓝血混账还在这儿待着干嘛！”盖文语无伦次，连浴帘都忘记拉上。

       “RK900是模控生命制造的军用仿生人型号，出厂后未经过人类调试，你刚才遇到了突发事件，我在等待检查是否有进一步的身体损伤。”仿生人语气平淡冠冕堂皇，盖文反而快要背过气去。他冲出浴缸夺走浴巾裹住自己就往卧室里撞，然而加班疲劳与咖啡因心悸完美搭档，在水蒸气热度的助攻下夺走了人类的平衡感。地毯仿佛黑洞，他再次落入充满剧毒的怀抱。

       “我强烈建议里德警官你现在就躺下，以免引发更多安全事故。”

       哦，日，不，我他娘的不要躺下，不要。盖文·里德绝望地想起了上次，上上次，乃至更多次，故事的结局。

 

 

 

       浴室的花洒似乎被远程关闭了，洗衣机嗡嗡地运行声反衬得周遭愈加宁静，于是盖文一个人的呼吸声就显得更为响亮。

       RK900压住他试图挣扎的手臂和左腿，仔细检查大腿内侧和下身是否有烫伤痕迹。确认视觉上无恙后仿生人又用手抚摸了一遍，顿了顿，“里德警官，你的体温较高，是否身体有其他不适？”

       “艹你。”盖文试着忽略自己的颤抖。

       “……我记得提醒过你，不要滥用可能被当做命令的语句。”探测到一次幅度较大的颤抖，蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，状态灯转过一圈黄色，“你的冲洗持续了较长时间，有低温烫伤的危险，我建议进一步检查。”

       “艹你。”盖文合拢手肘尽力遮住脸上的表情，强自镇定又说了一遍。

       RK900低下头，一寸寸舔过根据视频分析应该沾到过咖啡的区域，确定皮肤表层没有出现渗液、破损或轻微红肿。人类的呼吸频率明显地上升了，他满意地记录数据，略微放松右手固定手腕的力气，避免导致淤青和酸痛。如模拟预测一般，紧张和恐惧导致的僵硬已经让盖文无法自如地反抗，仿生人毫不费力地扳动他右边膝盖，还微微潮湿的人类下体暴露无遗。

       水分蒸发带来凉意刺激，逐渐充血的感觉愈发鲜明，身体内泛起层叠的热潮。盖文·里德难以分辨震耳欲聋的心跳来自血液成分还是欲望诉求，闭紧双眼的黑暗中，RK900无声的注视似乎比这两样都更有存在感。困倦和兴奋一同兴风作浪，他的大脑仿佛泥淖。

 

  

 

       第一次也是这样，抓捕犯人并通宵审讯后的庆功会，酒精让疲乏的警察们重新亢奋得一塌糊涂。他冲进洗手间呕吐后小解，RK900竟然跟了进来，像那个已经老妈子化了的RK800一般关心起自己的健康，要求调查组长里德警官马上回家休息。

       “老子健康的很。”他不知抽了什么风，撸了几下，给对方看半勃的下体。

       里德认为军用仿生人从这时起就异常化了，虽然模控生命和RK900自己都不承认。状态灯转一圈红色后，他用清洁用具堵紧门，把摇摇晃晃的里德抱上洗手台，简单粗暴地为他吸了出来。

       “的确十分健康。”RK900吐掉嘴里的液体，用舌头简单分析了一下成分，才开始清理手上、脸上和嘴里的残余。“但我仍然认为你无法继续独立行动。”

       仿佛为了证明他的判断分量十足，舒爽欣喜愤怒又茫然的里德甚至都没来得及继续骂几个脏字儿，就晕倒在了洗手池上。

 

       第二天他是在家里醒来的，身体洁净床铺舒适，室内被可见的整理过，RK900正在狭小的客厅待机。

       “同步昨日工作记录。”蓝色眼睛的注视比以前更专注了，但并不容易发觉。

       “……你在我家做什么？！”盖文觉得自己还没有醒过来。

       “为保证你的人身安全我开车送你回来，在你的要求下，非法下载了居家、医护、性爱等软体，对你的生理和心理健康进行了紧急干预。”仿生人顿了一下，“结果有效。”

       生理和心……“你下载了什么玩意儿？”盖文环视着有些认不出的房间，感觉比昨晚醉酒时更头疼。

       “我已向模控生命和警局提交报告，结论是适当的生活干预有助于提高协同性和效率。警局在确认不需要额外预算后通过了申请，模控生命仍在审议中，推测将在三个工作日内同意系统固件内加载更完善的居家、医护模块。”RK900不动声色地给光溜溜的盖文披上睡衣，“性爱模块与军用仿生人设计目的不符，固件有冲突，可用医护模块的健康功能和第三方非法软体补足。提交你昨晚的自白有助于模控生命展开相关研究并升级固件，但会侵犯你的隐私，你要授权我提交报告吗？”

       “不！”盖文的神情近乎是惊恐了，天知道他原本还想过炫耀一下让军用仿生人给自己舔了老二，自白？他昨天到底做了什么。

       “最后，我在提交报告时也申请了你的一天带薪假期，现在是早晨8:00，考虑到之前两周的过劳工作，适当补充休息是合理选择。”康纳的升级款，更注重目的达成而减少了理解沟通功能的仿生人，开始变得很多话。

 

 

 

        然而三个工作日后模控生命并没有同意固件扩展，他们认为更多的后台模块会拖慢仿生人的主进程，使之失去迅速决断的能力。所以现在RK900依旧靠着第三方非法软体运行，系统占用率有增无减，至少他是这么告诉自己的，来解释即使增加自检清理都无法缓解的频繁报错。

       比如现在，他舔舐着已经完全硬直，开始渗出液体的人类生殖器，用全部性能比对历次性交——或者说健康干预——中里德反馈的庞杂数据，试图建立一个完整的模型，作为今后的行为预测模块。RK900并不像RK800，谈判专家事先写入了各种了解人类、分析人类的对策和理论，而他只能凭借自身系统从头学起。随着里德警官数据库的增长，或者说对其了解加深，这变成了一件难事，他的状态灯越来越久地维持红色，连散热报警都跳了出来。但还不能停下，RK900咬咬牙关闭了武器使用模块，终于腾出足够资源把酒吧那晚的数据也激活进入比对。

 

       “够了……够了！”他太过执拗却又温吞，盖文已经濒临极限，但又难以迎来顶点，不得不出声提醒。“你、你这垃圾场混蛋，就不能顺着那个操蛋的什么非法软件赶紧搞完吗！”

       “我需要搜集新数据以建立反馈模型。”他都没有足够空间考虑是否应该直接提供这句系统报告。

       “干你娘的反馈模型！”盖文猛撞向RK900的额头，歇斯底里地怒骂。

       RK900突然宕机了。

       他肢体僵直，双眼疯狂眨动，红色状态灯明明灭灭，嘴唇保持在盖文龟♂头上几毫米位置，甚至还半伸着舌头。

       依然被禁锢着的盖文停顿了几秒，突然意识到发生了什么，疯狂挣扎着绝望又无措地大喊起来，“混账塑料废物，金属脑壳的垃圾，放开我！我叫你放开我！”如果这个仿生人不恢复运行，他怕是会一晚上保持这个难堪又痛苦的姿势，直到有什么人发现他们。天啊他不知道是不被发现比较糟糕，还是保持这样被发现更加糟糕。他狂喊着扭动，却无法挣脱，屋子里的电器平静地运转，没有任何回应。

       仿生人也依旧没有回应，失去自由的错觉把他慢慢推入更深的恐惧。

 

        “救救我！谁来……救救我……！“

       似乎有眼泪流了出来，让头脑发热脖颈发红的盖文一个激灵。

 

       “救救我……”

       这感觉似曾相识，仿佛在某个同样濒临体能极限的夜晚，自己也曾不管不顾地哀求过，但他已经顾不上分辨了。黑暗开始吞噬他的意识，疲劳开始侵袭他的感知。

 

 

 

       “里德警官！里德警官！盖文？！醒醒，盖文！”钳制突然松动，酸痛的手脚舒展开来，被柔软的被单裹紧，有人把他抱紧在怀里，亲吻他的额角，抚摸他的后颈，喃喃呼唤他的名字。他奋力张开眼睛，RK900紧张地注视着他，外套不知丢到了哪里，表情复杂到一瞬间他以为看到了康纳。

       “数据显示你的身体已经恢复正常，如有任何不适我们应立刻前往医院。”

 

 

       “还、还好，我想我只是太累了。”盖文不知道为什么自己能这么平静地回答RK900。

 

 

       “我不想死。”长久的沉默，他突然补了一句。

 

       RK900盯着他看了一会儿，状态灯转了又转，然后凑过来给了他一个深吻。仿生人灵活的口腔配件抚过他的牙龈，推动他的舌尖，搅动他的唾液。

       “你不会死的。”

       RK900在他嘴里说。

       于是他闭上眼，任凭RK900舔去他的泪痕，亲吻他的胸膛，把玩他的下体。

 

 

       盖文·里德，作为一个警察，风评不算好，业绩不算差，兴趣是在案件告破后跟小组一起去警察酒吧喝个烂醉。信奉丛林法则，习惯恃强凌弱，但也认为强奸犯和恋童癖该死，的一个人类。

       一个普通人类。

       仿生人让他害怕。

       精密的机械，高效的分析，谈判专家？枪械全能？有人认为RK800仅仅是个行走的鉴证实验室，如果是这样就再好不过了。看看他跟汉克经手的案子吧，当第二个康纳若无其事的走进警局时，你还能这么天真地认为吗？然后这应该进电子产品回收厂的混蛋就单枪匹马走进模控生命帮耶利哥解放了更多塑料废物，我说什么来着？他们还要求和人类同等的权益，这时候不应该有什么能干的混账跑出来主张一下人类的权益吗？难道不是人类才需要吃饭，时常生病，体能更差，容易受伤，更脆弱、更危险吗？

       谁来说几句啊？

 

       可他所能做的只是让自己难堪。

       盖文觉得自己已经不太懂这个世界了，RK800已经被视作汉克家庭的正常成员，RK900也进入警局服役。被痛揍后的他只能试着继续照常办案，尽自己人类的本分（包括混账的部分）。然后警局就把RK900分配给了他。

       无法摆脱，难以抗衡的RK900。

 

       这个世界会变成什么样呢？

 

       我会先死吗？

 

 

       “大概会吧……”RK900回答他。

       盖文怔住了，他没意识到自己问了出来。

       “一个仿生人的能源够使用……很多很多年，”RK900吸吮他的乳头，一根手指塞进了那个他永远不会习惯用来……性交的地方。“只要脑部和核心不被损坏，大部分身体配件都是可更换的。即使脑部被破坏，类似我和RK800……康纳这样有云端系统的型号，依然能某种意义上重生回来。”他意识到仿生人发出声音时并没有停下嘴里的工作，但竟并不反感。

       “康纳死过一次了。”盖文依然记得汉克那天难得的大发雷霆，没发觉自己称呼了同事的名字而非直呼型号。

       “……你不想看到我死？”RK900突然撑起身体，看着他。

       盖文恍然，他没想过这个问题。噩梦里，总是自己在执勤中死去，同行的仿生人好端端地回去复命，还跟汉克一起出席葬礼，冷冰冰地走过遗像，看都不多看一眼。

       “我没想过。”他老实承认。

       RK900露出一个盖文读不懂的神情，倒出大滩润滑液，伸了第二只手指进去。RK900甚至不能像RK800一样加挂性功能外置硬件，所以大概第三次后，他就抛弃了性爱软体本身，仅留下部分指令，加入针对盖文的专门模组内，以减少系统资源消耗。然而现在他依旧得每隔几秒清理一次内存冗余和错误信息，不然那些不知为何疯狂弹出的盖文数据库内容，就要让他连同正在扩张的手指一起，再次过热了。

 

       初始指令是“加强协调性以增加工作效率”，当他选择了RK800建议的新建模组，而非系统自带的模糊预测，一切就跟增进效率没多大关系了。一开始这个决定看起来非常直截了当，独身且频繁加班的男性警官，性压抑是压力的一大来源，有效的释放可以缓和他对外界的敌对情绪。临时调取资料显示，由敌视者来做，能让他感受到征服的快乐，有机会迅速接受对方加入自身圈子。不过缺乏完整评估模块的RK900似乎在这里犯了个错，他认定这样的行为对于自身是没有任何损害的——于是他拥有了一个雪球般越滚越大的盖文·里德警官数据库。

       醉酒后的哭泣，高潮时的哽咽，反抗时的战栗，沉睡时的呼吸，军用仿生人强大的系统资源，被消耗殆尽，试图对特定人类建立一个完整的情绪应对方案。这似乎有效，和盖文·里德不再出现肢体冲突，虽然口头交流依然不算和谐，工作进度明显加快。人类甚至允许RK900在仿生人冲突案件导致的戒严期间，进入个人居住空间以保护其安全。

       最后一次提交报告时，他在其中注明，“人类盖文·里德已经适应仿生人对于其生活习惯的适时干预，身心健康水平稳定，合作效率提高。”

 

       可是他说，“救救我。”

 

       “我不想死。”

 

 

 

       盖文曾经软过一次的阴茎已经红紫胀痛，湿漉漉地发亮，RK900锲而不舍地把他的阴囊含在嘴里品味，后面的两根手指却毫无动作。盖文泄愤般抓住仿生人的头发把下身往他脸上凑，反被一转脸舔了个正着，倒吸口冷气差点泄了出来。

       “塑料混蛋……”话还没说完，第三根手指就戳进后部，有力地碾向前列腺，伴随RK900毫不费力的深喉，人类没坚持多久就后仰起腰，惊叫着、一滴不剩地射进了模控生命制造的精妙机体。

       里德警官全身瘫软，眼冒金花，快感顺着脊椎流窜，像电流烫焦五脏六腑，下半身似乎已经融化在床上，脚趾还不由自主地痉挛着抓紧。他想问问不能吃东西的仿生人是怎么处理那些液体的，张嘴却是棉花糖似的呻吟。

       “艹……”盖文抓过枕头把脸埋进去，反而放大了自己状似饥渴的喘息。洗衣机突然停止了运作，提示音滴的一声，床垫吱呀作响，机器的重量挪走了，卫生间里窸窸窣窣。

 

       难以言喻地安宁再一次袭来，盖文有些恍惚，危机感、恐慌、惊惧显得那么遥远，高潮后的空虚中，他突然没来由的感到一阵委屈，只好更深地藏进被褥。

       有人从背后抱了上来，不是织物的触感，是仿生人光滑凉爽的皮肤层。RK900温柔地吻他的肩颈，甜蜜又充满欲望地抚摸他的腰腹，像是来自伊甸园的优秀员工，与之前压倒盖文的恐怖机械判若两人。他感到满足，又因为这满足觉得可笑。

       然而身体无比诚实，温热的钝痛从尾骨处涨潮，在脐下汇成小潭，每次仿生人的手经过都引发内部的痛痒和收缩。盖文下意识咬住了嘴唇，不想发出丢人的叹息，引来更刻意的戏弄。RK900把他翻过来，亲他的胡茬，舔他的嘴唇，打断他支支吾吾的拒绝。两手富有韵律地揉捏臀部，用他自己的肉体彼此挤压，带来一种他难耐到主动挤蹭的错觉，没花多少功夫，人类就又硬了起来，仿生人折叠他的肢体，透明的前列腺液和润滑液被糊得胸前到处都是，和胸毛混在一起，亮晶晶的。

       盖文·里德不懂RK900对自己的兴趣从何而来，说到底，仿生人为什么会对人有性欲呢？这个狼狈样子又根本称不上性感。他任凭身上的人摆弄自己，在沾湿的乳头滑溜溜地发痒后自暴自弃地呻吟，换来RK900的用力抚弄，搞得整个胸口都泛起红色。

       “你有感觉了。”仿生人正用舌头照顾他随脉搏一涨一涨的会阴。

       “我被你驯化了。”盖文恶质地笑着说出不知什么情色电影里看到的下流句子。

       RK900怔住，飞快地眨了眨眼，一瞬间里德以为他又要让自己维持U字型自顾自宕机。幸好没有。他把人类的膝盖一直压到身体两侧，伸手揉搓胸肌和粉色的乳晕直到盖文吃疼地试图阻止，又转而摧残硬挺的中心，这回他只能抓住被单大口吸气。

       “混蛋……快点！”光凭乳头就变得比上一回还硬，身心的双重热度烧得盖文神志不清，赶紧结束吧，这种无谓的折磨。立刻，什么热乎乎的绵软玩意儿插进了肠道，陌生的触感让他发出惊叫，在蠕动戳刺中又变成从未想象过的软声哀求和色情哭喊。

       “不……拿出去……你他娘的…………啊！啊——！……啊！”生理性的涕泪俱下，盖文想捂住嘴，又只能通过叫喊释放难以忍受的刺激。

       RK900的舌头在他的前列腺上肆虐，比手指更柔软，更服帖，毫不缺少力度，甚至经过加热。腺体仿若被放在温热的掌心握紧，甬道酸麻胀满，盖文觉得下半身已经被熔岩或者别的什么烧化了，但依旧传来一阵阵地麻痹和战栗，背肌腹肌和内脏一同抽痛，尿道痉挛到刺痛。缺乏前方的抚慰，快感地狱显得如此长久，仿生人恰到好处地让舌尖一次次滑过肠壁，让人类一次次濒临边际，哭得上气不接下气。

       终于释放的时候，盖文呛咳了起来，他以为自己失禁了，直到许久后才意识到自己正小股小股地射出精液。RK900放平他的身体，帮他撸了几下来射干净，一边亲吻他汗湿的额头，一边着手清理床上的狼藉。之前RK900曾经亲过自己吗？里德突然疑惑起来，来不及得出答案便已沉沉睡去。

 

 

  

       盖文醒来时，RK900正躺在旁边，蓝色的眼睛直直地盯着他。大脑还没有彻底清醒，他鬼使神差地上下左右摸了一气。

       “你竟然像个真人一样脱光了。”盖文嗤笑。

       “你不喜欢我穿着衣服抱你。”RK900的回答很认真，盖文红了脸。

 

       “我不喜欢。”他突然又脸色阴沉。

 

 

        “……你可以拒绝。”RK900伸手抚摸盖文的脸颊，然后小声说。

 

       “给我起个名字，然后拒绝我。”

 

 

 

 

 

       “如何？生日礼物奏效了吗？”康纳向RK900绽放出一个明朗的笑容，路过的警局人员纷纷惊讶地盯着他俩看个没完。

       “不好评估。”RK900皱起了眉毛，周边的视线更露骨了。

       “根据我的系统分析，展现出幽默感和理解、关心应该有极大机会缓和关系。”RK800立马切换模式，“你介意与我共享一下数据库吗？”

       “……不了，我已经为里德警官初步建立了独立分析模组。”

       “这是正确的第一步！我一直认为你的性能应该足以成功，祝你好运！”康纳学着汉克拍了一下RK900的肩膀，拿着他并不需要的文件案卷走向了副队长的桌子。

 

       RK900看着他被汉克用甜甜圈塞住嘴巴，默默地又查询了一次固件优化申请是否通过。

 

       “希望我的性能足以成功。”

  

 

 

      

      


End file.
